


A Couturier's Dreams

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Natalia Romanova!Model, Project Runway!AU, Steve Rogers&Bucky Barnes!first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is one of the lucky people who gets to show his designing for clothes skill off to the world.  Will he make it or will he be distracted by a certain blonde hair and blue eye young man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couturier's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comedicdrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comedicdrama/gifts).



> This is for CD birthday. I remembered when CD asked someone to write a Project Runway story, I decided to write one. I hope he enjoy reading the story.
> 
> This story hasn't been beta read. So any mistake you see are mine.

“The design is great. I can’t believe that’s my old wedding dress.” Natalia said as she eyed it.

  
“First, let’s go and get your makeup and hair done and then you can put on the dress; shoes and accessories after everything completed,” Bucky told her.

  
It's his lucky day when he was paired with Natalia, she was one of the well-known models in the industry. They had hit it off well. Now he hoped that the judges like his designed.  In a previous round, he was close to being dismissed from the competition. After that moment he knew he had to up his game and that what he did.

  
It didn’t take long for them to get Natalia hair and makeup done. She changed into her dress and Bucky put the finishing touches on her. It was a few moments later did the facilitator called them and their model to head to the runway.

  
Bucky looked over at the other contestants as they sat down there were sixteen of them at the beginning and only eight were left. He had to admit he wanted to get to know Steve better, he did hope he could after they left. He was surprised to find out they both came from Brooklyn.

  
Bucky made sure he took the seat to Steve’s left. Steve gave him a smile as he settled in. Bucky returned the smile.

  
“Good luck Steve. I like your design. I hope you make it this round.” Bucky said.

  
“I hope I make it as well.”

 

The music started and their attention was drawn to the runway. It felt like an eternity for all the models to go down the runway. Soon all the models were done. The judges then had the designer as well as the model stand before them. Since Bucky was safe this round he was excused.

  
Bucky went back to the back room and sat on the couch. He’s thumb went to his mouth and he chewed on it for a few moment. When Bucky realized what he was doing he stopped and took a few deep breathe. He sat back on the couch and let his mind wondered to Steve.

  
“He’ll be fine,” Natalia told him.

  
Bucky looked at her.

  
“Is it that obvious?” Bucky asked.

  
“Not really. The only reason why is because I am your model and I’m spending time with you so I am getting to know you.” Natalia told him.

  
“Do you think Steve has any idea?”

  
“Maybe. I can’t say for sure I am not with either of you guys after we leave here.”

  
“Oh…that’s a good point.”

  
“I don’t want him to leave.”

  
“It’s up to the judges.”

  
“I know, but it doesn’t stop me from not wanting him to leave,” Bucky admitted.

  
For some reason, Natalia had already changed back into her normal clothes and was back there talking to him. He was sure she was supposed to be somewhere else at the moment.

  
“Aren’t you suppose to be at a shoot or something?”

  
Natalia looked at him.

  
“Yes, but the shoot is just a couple of building over and I can walk there in five minutes. I wanted to make sure you’re okay first.”

 

“I'm fine. I don’t want you to be late. I will see you later.” Bucky said.

  
Bucky knew there was always a chance they wouldn’t meet again, he hoped that wasn’t the case. He and Natalia would be best friends if they kept in contact.

  
“Later,” Natalia said, as she headed out the door.

  
A few moments later Steve walked in.

  
“You're in?”

  
“Yes, Bucky I am in. Next challenge I have immunity.” Steve told him.

  
Steve and Bucky smiled at one another. They both were going to be moving onto the next round.  Bucky knew when this contest was over, no matter the outcome he was going to tell Steve how he felt about him.


End file.
